Cold Tea Sebastine x Ciel
by CappnSeieki
Summary: Ciel just wanted a drink... Black Butler Lemon/Smut


A more than warm summer afternoon, the young earl of the Phantomhive residences was quietly reading paperwork in his spacious office. A summer day like this brought the sun, and as we all know the sun brings heat. With heat brings perspiration to the sweat glands. Everyone had at least one window open. Opening a window didn't seem to help the temperature. As Ciel sweated, his fancy blue suit stuck to him. Uncomfortably shifting, the expensive fabric grossly pealed off of him. He wished for something refreshing and cold to drink.

Ringing the bell to get Sebastian attention, he cursed at whatever god that controls the sun for being so happy. Lost in his work he didn't notice that he handsome demon did not come in the office. After reconnecting to the real word, he rang the bell a second time with a scowl. He really want something to drink. Anything cold. 'Where the hell is that butler.' Ciel thought as he glared at the door, waiting to yell at the Sebastian as soon as he open it.

Calling the butler name, the boy was getting worried and even more crabby. Nothing happened. Getting out of his chair with a big angry sigh. Walking out the sauna of a room, wishing that the hallway was cooler. It sadly wasn't. Ciel first checked some hallways and the entryway. No Sebastian. In the empty kitchen, saw a teapot nested in the concern of the counter. He wished he knew how to make tea.

Walking all over the mansions, still no demon butler. Out a big window he saw Finnian laughing with glee and chasing butterflies. Ciel envied how he seemed not to care about the heat. As he thought that he realized that he could just have another worker fix him something or just get a glass of water. But no, he wanted Sebastian to make him something. Only Sebastian is up to par with his taste. The young earl the started to search in the basement, were Sebastien room was. 'Why didn't i think of that earlier?! That's probably where he is.' Ciel thought angrily as he walked to the stairs that lead down. The heat was REALLY getting to him.

Ciel walked at a fast pace to Sebastian door. Almost stomping. Stopping to grab the handle. It all happened fast. As he swung the door open with force, he hear is name being called in a velvety voice. His face reddened. His eyes widening as he saw his demon butler. On the edge of the bed. Sebastian's pants were unzipped. His big length was in his right hand. His left was clutching the bed sheet tightly. Making the perfectly neat bed look uneven. His face slightly red and sweaty.

Ciel forgot about the drink and awkwardly closed the door shut. But Sebastian opened the door and pulled him inside. In a tight embrace, the younger ones face turned into a ripe strawberry. "Master, are you embarrassed about walking in on me doing the most natural thing a person can do?" Sebastian said softly in Ciel's ear after gently biting it. Making him shiver. The youngest was quite. Then me mumbled a tiny 'no' into Sebastian's cheat. The bigger male just chuckled.

Picking up Ciel and dropping him on his own bed, he began to undress him. Ciel moaned as the demon's hand accidentally brushed his nipples, as he unbuttoned his shirt. Folding his masters clothes in a neat pile. He didn't want a big mess to pick up latter. Taking off is gloves and putting them on the side table. Sebastian leaned forward and began nipping and licking Ciel semi-hard dick. Ciel just tried to stifle the lewd moans and protests coming out of his mouth.

When his master was fully hard, Sebastian came back up and spat on his length to lube it up more. Ciel twitched as Sebastian put his balls in his mouth and played with them with is tongue. Using his finger to gather some of the precum and spit. He interned a digit while kissing Ciel's torso. The young earl hissed at the pain."Does it feel good, Master?" His voice was muffled because he was sucking on Ciel soft skin. Sebastian come up for a passionate yet gentle kiss as a second finger as stretching the boy.

Leading to boy to his knees as he pulled out his big dick the seconded time today. Gently guiding Ciel head down as his kissed the forehead and removed his eye patch. Tossing it next to the folded clothes on the floor by the bed. Ciel lick the dick base to head, and put all he could in his mouth and sucked. Sebastian shuddered as he took off his coat and unbuttoned his perfectly ironed white dress shirt. Threading his sticky fingers in silky blue hair. He gently pushed his dick in farther in that hot, soft mouth. Trying to encourage the boy to take him deeper. Sebastian hear a choking noise signaling to him that Ciel could not take any more of him. Instead of deepthroating, Ciel sucked harder and bobbed his head faster.

Pulling the boy up and kissed him hard while he fingering Ciel's wet and slightly stretched hole, Ciel moaned. The moaned vibrated in Sebastian mouth making him get slightly inpatient. Turning his Master around he held on to small, soft milky white hips as he licked and sucked on his masters hole. Thrusting three long digits in Ciel, the boy yelled and shuddered as Sebastian long tongue ran up and down, light against his spine. The boys voice was beautiful music to the demons ears.

Hugging to small body from behind Sebastian pressed the tip of this dick gently at the opening of the hole that would give him all the pleasure he wound want and need forever. "I'm putting it in, master." He did what he said. Slowly pushing into the gates of pleasure. The hot hole was sucking his giant dick in farther. Ciel just groaned and clutched on the sheets, pulling his body away form his butler. Sebastian held him closer. Kissing the earls cheek and shoulder he whispered reassuring things in Ciel's ear. While the bottom yelped and moaned at the pain.

Soon Sebastian was pounding in to him. Ciel was a mess, sweaty hands griped the sheets almost ripping them, yelling his servant's name and incomprehensible things. He totally forgot about the heat form the sun. All he could thing about and feel was the heat he and Sebastian were making."I-I'm go-HA...ahAh..NHGG!NO-ah-" Ciel couldn't form the right words, all he knew was that he was going to burst any moment. Sebastian immediately switched positions and held on to Ciel length not letting him come. Ciel was on his back with his legs on Sebastian's shoulders. Ciel started twisting and turn with a death grip on the sheets and on the hand that was not letting him cum.

Chanting 'please' and his servant's name again and again loudly, he felt the hand around his hip and dick tighten painfully. Still pounding in to his lover tight and wet hole, he felt like he was going to melt. Sebastian's was so close but he wanted to suaver every moment with his lord. He held his his cum, something he would probably teach the boy later . Probably teach? Definitely teach. The dominating demon decided it was time for them both to cum when he saw the all the precum and tiny drops of cum that leaked out all over Ciel stomach.

As soon as his grip lightened, Ciel came hard. Screaming Sebastian name as loud as he could and his semen shooting as far he could. The demon was on the very edge of his release. Pulling Ciels bottom up slightly off the bed, so he could thrust into him harder and faster. He came inside of Ciels hot hole while moaning out his name. Sebastian kissed he lord gently and showered his face with light but slightly sloppy kisses. Making Ciel face wet. He was already wet from sweating so much. But he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep.

As Sebastian pulled out his almost limp dick, a big glob of his cum out. He looked up at Ciel. He was dead to the world, he looked so peaceful and beautiful. But at the same time erotic, considering what they did in the last hour or so, of course he was. Laying down in the bed in the mess of a bed, Sebastian Pulled his master to his chest. The cum on Ciel Chest was sticking to his, they both would take a bath in the morning.

* *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;: * *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;:

Walking up slowly from being dead asleep, He couldn't tell if he was hot or cold. Ciel shifted uncomfortably as he realized that he was hot. Very hot. Burning. His ass and back hurt so bad. He didn't want to move. Memories came flooding back he cursed himself for being so lewd. What kind of man does that, well boy... He wander if he was still in Sebastian room. Looking around with is eyes not moving his head, mentally yelling at the sun as it burned his eyes for a second, he saw that he was in his own room.

Sebastian came in his room from the bathroom connected to the big bedroom. He had a puffy looking towel around his arm. Ciel just stared at him as he said "Time to get up. I ran a cold bath for you, Master." Ciel wanted to just get up but he couldn't. Everything hurts. He silently held his arms ups, trying to get his butler to pick him up. Sebastian did with a smile laugh.

The bath was so refreshing, and it had so many bubbles in it. While Sebastian wash Ciel hair, Ciel asked something that was really bothering him."Umm Sebastian...Were you really... m-masturbating to the t-thought of me?" He trying not to sound shy. Sebastian chuckled and answered "Fufufu...I actually was. I ignored your calls so you would come and find me." "Pervert!" Ciel yelled and splashed some water towards the pervert butler.

Helping his master out of the big bathtub, the butler asked "Is there anything you would like, Master?" Ciel bluntly answered "Cold tea." Sebastian bowed and said "Yes, my lord."

* *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;: * *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;: *:;;;:* *:;;;

Authors Note-

*Nosebleed.*Sorry for mistakes I didn't correct. If you have any feed back or suggestions on what I should write next, I would like to know.

**THANKS FOR READING ~ ! ( ****๑ ****ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)ᴖ ᴑ ᴖ****๑****) -Hana**


End file.
